1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for displacing air through a cabinet for spraying paint, comprising two fans, whereby by means of a first fan air from the outside can be sucked and can be supplied into the interior of the cabinet, whilst at the same time by means of a second fan air can be sucked from the cabinet for spraying paint and can be discharged to the outside via an exhaust.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a known apparatus of the kind set forth there has been provided, in the suction duct of the first fan, a valve by means of which the connection between the fan and the suction duct which is in communication with the outside air can be closed, whilst at the same time there can be formed a communication between the first fan and a discharge duct which is in open communication with the interior of the cabinet.
When spraying is finished and the object, which has been painted, has to be dried, then the position of said valve is changed so that by means of the first fan air is sucked from the cabinet and re-supplied into the cabinet. At the same time the second fan is put out of work.
Said known device is relatively cumbersome and has the further disadvantage, that after the second fan is put out of work the second fan still runs for some time so that said second fan will also suck air out of the cabinet, whereby there can occur a vacuum in the cabinet so that, if there are slits in the walls of the cabinet, there could be sucked air, contaminated with dust into the cabinet.